


in search of privacy, i found...

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disaster Gay Goshiki, Fix-It of Sorts, Goshiki-Centric, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Every time Goshiki tries to watch nationals bu himself, his senpai are there.When he escapes the common areas, they come into his room. When he looks for hidden spots, there they will appear.But one time, that is absolutely fine; because it's Ushijima's presence Goshiki doesn't mind one bit.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	in search of privacy, i found...

**Author's Note:**

> A fixit fic for goshiki’s continued issues www aka goshiki privacy rights ;v; aka I offer you a small ushigoshi bc I am but a simple mind uvu and ofc I made Goshiki a disaster gay. Ushijima might appear distinguished but ehhhh
> 
> I missed writing ushigoshi. they're one of my faves and I should really write more for them again TT

He’s doing his best not to grind his teeth. But Tsutomu’s fists sit balled on his thighs. Tsutomu has to sit beside his bed, in his own room. Speaking out against his senpai was an absolute taboo. All he could do is look distressed, a facial expression befitting the match development. Surely he wasn’t the only one with a tablet! Why did everyone have to hover around his…

“Karasuno’s ace is in a lot of trouble. Hmph, this wouldn’t happen to Ushijima-san,” Shirabu says, as another block rises wall-like in front of Azumane Asahi. It’s once again successful. Tsutomu takes pride at the fact that he’s never had this much issues with pesky blockers. Shirabu should have mentioned him too, and not just Ushijima. But that’s beside the point, as Tsutomu has to peer and crane his neck to see the screen. His screen! In his room!

 _I cannot wait to be in my second year,_ Tsutomu thinks, remember the good time he had being a third year at Shiratorizawa middle school. The end of this semester couldn’t come soon enough.

“Ohhh, the chibi-monster is jumping!” Tendou says excitedly, making Tsutomu tense. He really thought that by evading the public areas, he’d be safe in his own place. No such thing! Shirabu and Tendou had burst in, Shirabu ‘knocking’ air as the door has already been swung open by Tendou.

Once this match is over, he has to find a better, more hidden spot. Where he’d still be able to connect to the dorm’s Wi-Fi… He wants to watch the nationals alone, and in peace.

*

*

The park could do the trick, if only the signal would be strong enough. Frustrated during his test walks, Tsutomu has to circle back, hold his tablet up. But that would be no good…He wants to properly sit down, put his tablet on a stand so he can watch at ease.

“Aha!” Tsutomu exclaims a few minutes later. He’s left a the trees behind him that interfered with the signal, and has found a bench. The video he started to stream to rewatch a match from yesterday was loading with ease. He sits down on the bench, proud of himself. He was close enough to the dorm’s building, but far away from any vending machines or annoying senpai. And the next round of matches would soon begin, too.

“Ohhh, Goshiki, there you are! We were looking for you,” Semi says coming from the woods with his hands in his pockets. Behind him, Shirabu looks around menacingly. Tsutomu’s body tightens. Why couldn’t they just watch the matches in the AV room!?

“AV room is full, again,” Shirabu says, as if he could read Tsutomu’s mind. Shit! And now they’re crowding around him again. At least the tablet stays with Tsutomu on his lap. But Semi has his arm over the bench behind him, and Shirabu is also way too close. Tsutomu looks at the heaven. He never had a wish not to be gay, but his teammates were attractive. Of course he only thinks so of an observant point of view, sitting between Semi and Shirabu. Semi’s fashion style was abhorrent. And Shirabu and he butted heads too often. No, Tsutomu’s chosen person…

He shakes his head.

“Right? Who does a B-quick at that point, ridiculous,” Shirabu murmurs, as if Tsutomu reacted to what’s happening on screen. Semi folds forward, arms crossed.

“It was a ballsy move, yes, but if it had worked..!” Semi starts, and soon the two setters start fighting over strategies. Tsutomu looks at the screen, but the commentary is lost on him as sterea-squabbling takes away any joy of at least having the screen in front of him. Semi and Shirabu hardly agree throughout this match, and Tsutomu wishes he could have climbed a tree and hid there instead. Then again…the signal wasn’t strong enough.

*

*

No one will find him here. Tsutomu chose a broken down vending machine as the hiding spot. He lost Semi and Shirabu after lunchtime. He gobbled down his food and ran, having given himself a stomach-ache. _It will be fine! I am safe here at least._ And well-hidden. He feels a bit dumb for sitting on the ground next to a broken machine… But it will be worth it!

“Eh, Goshiki? Are you okay?” The voice of Yamagata comes, but Tsutomu barely dares to look up. He wants to curl more into himself. “What are you doing here?”

“I…eh…” Tsutomu starts, peeks around the vending machine. There’s men in overalls. 

Yamagata thumbs at them. “They’re taking the broken machine. I had to show them the way…Anyway, come back to the lunch area! The AV rooms are all packed, so the volleyball club is setting up a screen in the cafeteria.”

Tsutomu cannot sigh or show any displeasing to this. He just nods, gets up, and slumps after Yamagata.

What did he have to do to watch one match by himself!?

*

*

It’s the day of the finals. Tsutomu watched Hinata’s, and well…Karasuno’s defeat. A fever of all things brought Hinata to his knees. Tsutomu feels bad, but there’s little he can offer a rival who defeated him first. Still. It would have been nice for the Miyagi representative to win nationals. It will just have to be him next year!

Tsutomu has found a new suspect looking corner, were no self-respecting human being would want to hang about with a tablet. He was hiding in the washing room this time, were the rumbling machines weren’t due for another hour. And most guys here forgot to get their stuff out for at least 3 hours. At least, to Tsutomu’s calculations…

“Hello, Goshiki.” The deep voice sends chills over Tsutomu’s body. He looks up to none other than Ushijima. 

“Ah, hello Ushijima-san,” Tsutomu replies, nodding his head. Ushijima stands in front of the dryer, as it peeps. Naturally he would be punctual! Tsutomu can’t even fault him for it… Of all the guys, being found by Ushijima is the least bothersome. Tsutomu scrapes his throat, but Ushijima turns to him as he retrieves all his dry laundry.

“Are you waiting here?” He asks, and Tsutomu, who has no dirty clothes here, shakes his head. Ushijima looks to the door, holding his dry and now folded laundry up in the basket. “You’re going to watch the finals here?”

Tsutomu looks to the floor. He can’t openly say how annoyed he’d been this week. But he also doesn’t want to lie.

“Why don’t you watch it in your room, Goshiki?” Ushijima asks, and Tsutomu says directly what he wants.

“I uhm, don’t like to be crowded. I wanted to watch the finals alone, actually. There’s…always someone coming into my room or other places I tried to watch nationals.” He feels so lame, and he can’t look Ushijima in the eye. 

“Hmmm, I see.” Ushijima turns to the door, and Tsutomu allows his eyes to look over that perfect wide back, the shoulder ratio spanning out—“If you like, we can watch the finals in my room. Apart from Tendou, no one really barges in. And Tendou’s already with the rest inside the AV room. They finally cleared a schedule for the club.”

“Oh, uh…aren’t you going there then, Ushijima-san?” Tsutomu asks, coming up beside Ushijima. If he was going to the AV room, Tsutomu could persuade his heart to follow and maybe sit next to him. But Ushijima shakes his head.

“I also wanted to watch it privately. But I don’t own one of those,” Ushijima says, his eyes glancing down at the tablet in Tsutomu’s hand. “I actually would have liked to ask if I could borrow it from you.”

No way he could be this lucky. Was this his best chance of being alone with Ushijima at last? Tsutomu cared about his private time, but he surely would love to spend it with his crush…Tsutomu puffs his chest out and smiles. “We can watch it together if you want! That is…I’m usually silent by myself, so it would be as if we’re just. Watching it—”  
Shit, how could he word this the best? 

“Watching together…Yes, that is agreeable,” Ushijima says, having looked down in thought. “My room then, if yours isn’t available.”

*

*

Throughout the schoolyear, Tsutomu regrets not having had the courage to tell Ushijima his feelings. Right up to the point were the senpais graduated from the club. Tsutomu wholeheartedly believes he and Ushijima would face off some day, or become teammates perhaps. There no way of knowing what would happen in the next two years, where Tsutomu would still play in high school, while Ushijima would pursuit a pro-player career away from it. Tsutomu would miss him, he knows that much.

“You know, the others might have good insight on the matches and the plays. You should try to listen to them,” Ushijima says, as he and Tsutomu sit side by side on Ushijima’s bed. His laundry has been put away as Tsutomu looked up the stream and started the pre-commentary of the matches today. Hearing Ushijima say things so bluntly make Tsutomu pout. Perhaps not miss him 100% that much. Yet, at the same time…his right arm lying right beside Ushijima sets his skin and basically his heart on fire.

“Are you comfortable?” Ushijima asks, and Tsutomu feels the shift of air. The intense eyes on him. He nods, not believing himself capable to speak without stammering. He should be, right? Be sat ease, and not let this get to him. It hasn’t gotten to them all this time…but now. Tsutomu doesn’t know why he feels so hot and sweaty. Well sure, there’s an explanation for it; and yet being alone with Ushijima like this…it’s unprecedented. And perhaps that’s why it’s getting to him so much.

“Come here, let me check your temperature,” Ushijima says, and Tsutomu lifts his head a little to him. His heart stops, as Ushijima’s hand cups his jaw, and Ushijima’s lip touch upon his forehead. Tsutomu holds his breath, afraid of releasing it. Afraid to blink his eyes. Moving is prohibited, while Ushijima’s lips press upon him in such a gentle way.

“Doesn’t seem like you have a fever,” Ushijima notes, sitting back, eyes on Tsutomu. “Sorry, my grandmother used to check temperatures like this. It might not be the most appropriate with my teammates—former teammate, I should say.”

Words continue to fail Tsutomu. He looks up to Ushijima, who still holds his jawline.

Tsutomu’s hands rush forward to grab him by the collar, the other hand capturing Ushijima’s jaw in return. It’s so strong and unmoving…Tsutomu collides with the warm lips, hearing and feeling the intake of breath. For a second, nothing happens. And then Ushijima’s fingers roam up into Tsutomu’s hair, and his lips open up to return the kiss. Tsutomu thought he couldn’t ever rival Ushijima, but here on the bed…so many things seem possible.

His tablet falls over as they move, but neither of them seems to mind it. Not for the next 5 minutes.

*

*

They end up watching the final set, with Ushijima’s arms around Tsutomu and his head smushed atop of Tsutomu’s crown. Tsutomu half lies on his senpai, one arm over Ushijima’s stomach, Their legs are loosely wrapped around one another. The tablet is on Ushijima’s side, arranged so they can both easily watch it.

No one comes through the door. No one bothers them.


End file.
